Deluded
by JMatisse91
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the song Iluso by Ricardo Arjona, where a broken man decides to be selfish for once, but in the process gains more than what's bargained for. Rated M for AL & AC.


**Deluded**

It was a very fucked up Thursday afternoon.

The sun was nowhere in sight, the sky filled with gloomy clouds, and I hadn't eaten a single thing since before heading to work that morning. The hard rain coming down wasn't helping much either.

I walked through the filthy shit-hole streets of my neighborhood: head down, eyes on my beaten up tennis shoes, laces untied, and the only trench coat I owned tugged firmly against me to keep me from freezing my ass off.

Every now and then I'd lift my head and see the occasional homeless man covered with a bug infected blanket or a black trash bag, reaching out, begging me for spare change.

I'd look away, shake my head, fix my stare on my crappy shoes again, and continue my path.

I didn't need to look where I was going. I grew up running around the cracked and gum decorated sidewalks. I practically knew them like the back of my hand.

This was all I'd ever known. At thirty-three with no career and working at a bullshit job where all I got paid was next to nothing while being worked my ass off, there was no hope for me to ever leave.

Depression was in danger of controlling my life. I was a nobody. My fucking ex-girlfriend had made sure to engrave that into my brain when she had dumped me just a few days before.

Fuck it.

She wanted a fancy stupid-ass prince with twenty cars. A mansion filled with maids and butlers. That definitely was the fuck not me.

So screw it. I let her leave me.

Letting my feet shuffle through the wet concrete, I turned the corner of the street. And just like every other fucking time I turned that same damn corner, there it was.

Hotel Iluso.

What an appropriate name for a hotel. Hotel Deluded. Despite the original use of the building for weary travelers and assholes who need a place to stay, it was pretty much used for fucking prostitutes.

It wasn't an underground club only certain people knew about. Anyone with only one eye could tell the hotel was a brothel.

The building wasn't fancy at all. It was shitty. More than a couple windows were broken, the paint was peeling off, and the light outside read "OEL IUSO".

Once I opened the front door, the familiar odor of cigarettes and cheap alcohol hit my nostrils. Regardless of the God-awful smell, it brought a familiar feeling that helped me forget about my messed up life.

The lobby was filled with cheap whores wearing too much fucking clown make-up grinding up against men who barely had enough money to buy a new pair of socks, but wasted it on fifteen minutes with a whore.

Some prostitutes were sitting on men's laps while others were busy drowning themselves in another glass of shitty beer. You could barely see through the thick fog of smoke, and there was no good conversation being held considering the amount of noise projected by the crazy-ass crowd.

I finally found my way through the crowd, walked up to the bar, and ordered a scotch. A few minutes had passed before I felt an arm on my shoulder and a soft cushion press against my upper arm. I look up to see one of the whores smiling down at me, the smile on her lips seemed forced and her eyes were ice cold. I almost felt sorry for the girl.

Almost.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" she purred, smoothing her hand over my wrinkled t-shirt. Her breath smelled like rum and coke with a hint of mint. "Is there anything I could do for you tonight?"

I forced a smile and caught her wrist before her hand brushed below my belt. "Nothing for me tonight, ragged doll," I replied, placing her hand onto her old, knitted tight- covered knee. With a sniff and a shrug, she walked away, her hips swinging exaggeratingly from side to side.

I snorted and turned back to my drink, letting myself be drawn in by the honey color of my scotch. I brought it to my lips again. The drink fucking burned like hell. I let myself fall into a deep trance when I heard a pair of heels clicking and the stool next to me being scraped on the floor.

I was about to tell the prostitute to fuck herself when the bartender acknowledged her appearance.

"Hey, Kat. I see the weather hasn't been good to you today. How are you holding up?"

The girl laughed. "Fuck you! Ugh, it's been a pain in the ass. Give me a glass of rum, will you?" Kat answered leaning on the table.

"And exactly how the fuck are you going to pay for it this time?" the bartender asked. "I need cash, Kat. I can't explain to my boss that we've barely made any sales because I got a blowjob in exchange for a couple of drinks," the bartender explained, partly teasing.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, hon," Kat smirked. "I've got exactly what you need," she said producing a bill from her bra and slamming it on the counter.

"Here's a twenty, Brian, and keep them coming." Brian laughed and nodded his head, taking the bill and putting it away. I sat there, interested in the interaction between these two.

I took a good look at the girl. She couldn't have been more than twenty, twenty-three years at most. What she wore was a hell of a lot cleaner than the other prostitutes: Golden colored hoop earrings, dark eye liner and shadow surrounded her eyes giving her a sexy, smoky look, and her lips were red as fuck.

She sat on the stool cross-legged, lighting a cigarette. She wore a sleeveless, blue shirt with some kind of symbol design in the middle, a pair of ankle boots, and skinny jeans. Sexy long legs, painted red nails, and wavy, brown hair.

"Does anyone here have something for my nose?" Kat asked looking around. "I'll pay you whatever you'd like," she continued. I smirked silently to myself, thinking of a way to get her attention.

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and produced an unused, crumpled up napkin. I turned to her, put on a shit-eating grin and asked, "Would my handkerchief do the job?"

She looked at me, a dumbfounded look on her face. "I meant something to snort, smartass," she replied disgusted. Then her demeanor changed. "If you have any you can ask for my clothes," she said, batting her mascara covered eye lashes.

"Forgive me, doll. I guess I didn't understand what you were trying to say." I downed the rest of my drink and headed for the front doors of the hotel, passing through the rest of the sex crazed animals in the lobby.

I walked out into the rain once again, hailed for a cab, and got in. Just when I was about to close the door, there was a yell at my direction. My eyes snapped up to the woman running towards my cab, one hand holding a newspaper over her head and the other waving at me like crazy.

"Hey, wait!" she ran up to the car. I opened the door wider and let her get in first. She shook her wet hair off her face, and mumbled a thank you. I directed the driver to my destination.

There was a few minutes of silence, then Kat decided to talk. "So, where are you headed to?"

I hesitated before answering. After all I had no idea who she was besides the fact that she earned her money whoring around. For all I knew, she could con me out of the little money I had in my pockets.

"Well… my place is actually a little far ways south. You?" I replied half-heartedly.

Her eyes lit up mischievously. "Oh? So am I." There was a silence once again. Kat would yawn and stretch her arms above her head, her perky breasts peeking out from her low-cut shirt, a hint of her flat stomach showing, and a shiny belly button ring looking at me.

Damn.

Could she be any more sexy? Despite my own untrusting self, I found myself growing hard at the thought of fucking this girl. I was beginning to think it wouldn't be so bad to treat myself to a little fun. After all, I deserved it after the hell I had been put through the past fucking month.

I thought up a plan. "So how long have you been working as a… umm… well, you know?" I stumbled over the words, trying to avoid offending her.

She giggled, "Prostitute. It's alright you can say the word. It's not insulting if that's what I am."

She shifted a little closer to me until her thigh rubbed against mine. I didn't move, just enjoyed the feeling of her soft body next to mine. I could hear her light breathing, smell her flowery scent. A familiar aroma I had smelled before.

I tried a more personal question. "Do you ever desire your clients?"

She looked at me, a mocking glimmer in her eyes. "My interest usually lies in women, if you know what I mean," she winked.

Ha! Of course I knew what she meant. She was practically dry humping the stool when another one of the prostitutes had hugged her.

"Oh," I replied. There was nothing else I could say. The answer had caught me off guard. I

The cab came to a complete stop in front of my building. I paid the driver and got out of the car. Before closing the door, I looked inside to find Kat coming out of the cab as well. I looked at her, confused as shit.

She looked up to me and responded, "You gonna invite me in, hon? Or was that hungry look a few minutes ago because you haven't eaten food?" she teased walking up to me. Her hand slightly skimmed the zipper of my jeans, where my cock was lurking, waiting to come out and be released from its tension.

She gave me no reason to hesitate. I merely nodded my head like a dumb fuck and unlocked the front gate of the building. Once inside I led her up the stairs to where my apartment was situated. There was the usual smell of piss against the walls of the building. The homeless usually snuck in to stay away from the cold and find some sort of shelter.

At last we reached 24B, my apartment. I slowly unlocked the front door, giving Kat a chance to run for it if she decided to change her mind. But when I looked back to check, she was still there, a small smirk on her face.

God, she looked sexy as hell. My determination to fuck her brains out before the night was done came back in a sudden rush. There was no stopping me now. It didn't even matter that she was a lesbian.

I kicked the jammed door open to reveal my room. It was a crappy apartment, only one room where I had my small bed, an old chair I found on the street at one corner, and a small bedside table against the wall adjacent to my bed where it held a microwave. The only other room was the tiny bathroom with merely a sink, toilet, and shower. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and on my bed.

I quickly fidgeted around picking the mess up to make it seem more… suitable. Kat giggled and walked towards me, stopping me half-way in my quest to tidy the place up a bit.

"Babe, I'm a whore, not a princess. I've fucked men in worse conditions than this one," she smiled. I had to clear my throat before answering.

"So, how much will it be for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked.

"Well, let's just start with a hundred and we'll talk about it later." She moved to sit on the small chair in the corner while she waited for me to hand her the money.

I reached into my pocket, but found it empty. I walked around the bed and lifted my mattress. Sure enough the money was there. I took out five twenties and handed them to her. She neatly folded them and placed them in her bra.

With a small sigh she stood and walked closer to me. I was ready. For the first time in my life, I was going to do something selfish. It didn't matter that a hundred dollars was the hell out of my range. I was going to pay for her services and take my money's worth.

"Damn, big boy. You're cock's hard for me already," she purred in my ear.

She gently pushed me back towards the bed. The back of my knees finally hit the soft cushion and I left myself fall on it, accepting the softness after a long day of shit.

Her lips began working on my ear, nipping, sucking, licking the ear lobe. I couldn't contain the low groans that came out of my mouth. She reached down to grab the hem of my t-shirt and in one swift movement tore it off my body.

"Mmm, seems like you work out, baby," she whispered seductively. I let out a breathless chuckle, but came out as a gust of breath forced out of my mouth.

"I lift heavy boxes for a living, doll. I don't go to the gym. I barely even have time to get a good night's sleep," I rambled on, becoming more desperate for a good fucking.

She chuckled and knelt on the bed, straddling me. She shook the pins out of her hair and leaned over to place them on the bedside table.

Then, she stopped.

I laid on the mattress unmoving, waiting for her to start again. Once my breath was back to normal I looked at her face to see what the problem was.

Kat looked shocked as fuck.

I turned to see what she was looking at, and found the small portrait of me and my ex thrown carelessly on the ground. The glass of the picture frame was shattered, but you could clearly see the faces.

"Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"If that's your ex in the picture, the deal is off," she replied, taking the money out of her bra and handing it to me.

I took it cautiously and looked at her. Ex? I never told her I had a fucking girlfriend. I hadn't even mentioned breaking up with anyone.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

There was a long silence before she turned to me and said, "I'm the reason she left you."

I was confused for a moment, a growing realization coming into my messed up mind.

Lilies. Her scent. The scent my ex used to have.

"She left you for me."

_A/N: Holy Cannoli! Thanks so much for stopping by and reading my first one-shot. There will be much more where that came from! Please review. Leave me love or disgust. Criticism or praise. I welcome everything! Thank you again and don't forget to check out my profile page! _


End file.
